1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective unit for water pipes and a method for setting such unit upon water pipes.
2. Prior Art
It is not unlikely under cold weather that water pipes and faucets have cracks and valve seats are damaged by expansion of freezing water. When temperature rises in the morning, water will spout through those cracks. A considerable amount of work and time has to be spent to repair those damages in the pipes.
A number of devices have been proposed as a solution to the problem. However, none of them has successfully overcome the breakage problem. The common difficulty is that those devices may absorb the expansion of water but fail to keep precise contact and start to leak after some time.
This invention has been developed to eliminate those shortcomings of the prior art water pipe by attaching to water pipes protection unit with a particular consideration on its buffer member.